Le pacte 4
by Hito-76
Summary: Jour J


**Le Pacte 4**

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Jour J  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe mais il faut avoir lu Le Pacte 1, 2 et 3 pour tout piger.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Le retour de la vengeance de la guimauve !  
Je dédicace cette fic aux « forumeurs » de « La Porte des Etoiles Imagine » et notamment, dans le désordre, à gjc597, Helios, Aurélia, Vicky, Némésis, Kaira, Isa*, Raphi, Cassiopée, CLD, Quéléa, Callie, Nanatonia, Cilou, Suzie, Cris, Little Redqueen, Logan, Snake, La fée, Liz et d'autres mais que je ne connais pas bien ;-)  
Bref ! Merci de me lire !

**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes érotiques pouvant choquer les plus jeunes. Interdit aux moins de 18 ans !**

**Juin 2010:** Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la dernière partie. :)

…

Sam regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une minute. Balayant ses quartiers d'un dernier regard, ses yeux accrochèrent la table de chevet et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait failli oublier le principal ! Se précipitant vers le petit meuble, elle ouvrit le tiroir d'une main tremblante et en ressortit une boite qu'elle mit de suite dans son sac. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber enceinte... du moins, pour le moment.

L'espace d'un instant pourtant, l'image de Jack avec dans ses bras un minuscule bébé s'imposa à son esprit et un sourire béat vint étirer ses lèvres... Elle se secoua cependant très vite. Son horloge biologique faisait encore des siennes ! Rien ne disait qu'entre elle et lui tout marcherait parfaitement. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire de plans sur la comète.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil sur sa montre, elle retint un cri de surprise et se précipita hors de ses quartiers.

Insensible à son air survolté qui fit se retourner plus d'un soldat sur son passage, elle parvint rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Maudissant le fait que celui-ci n'était jamais au bon étage lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui, elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Dix minutes ! Il en avait de belles ! Comment aurait-elle pu faire son sac et remonter à la surface en dix minutes ! L'ascenseur en mettait déjà cinq rien que pour faire le voyage !

Dans un soupir tremblant, Sam resserra ses doigts nerveux sur la poignée de son sac de cuir. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer et portait encore son treillis et tee-shirt noir. De toute façon, ils passeraient sûrement chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'affaires particulières et de s'occuper de certaines choses... indispensables. Heureusement, elle avait absolument tout prévu... depuis plus d'un mois, d'ailleurs. Nouveaux vêtements, nouveaux dessous, nouvelles crèmes, nouveaux rasoirs... Elle avait même acheté des huiles aux senteurs exotiques. Certes, elle les avait prises sur un coup de tête mais...

Nouveau soupir.

Observant le panneau métallique devant elle, Sam songea, un brin gênée, combien vu de l'extérieur son comportement pouvait sembler pathétique. S'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle aurait été maligne avec toutes ces huiles et tous ces trucs devenus inutiles. Cela dit... après une annonce pareille, elle aurait été dans un tel état que tout aurait certainement fini au feu.

D'un geste agacé, elle se pencha sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et appuya dessus avec exaspération.

_« Saleté d'engin !... Quoique non... gentille machine ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'arriver vite et de m'emmener à la surface ! »_

Fébrile, Sam fit rapidement dans sa tête la liste de ce qu'elle allait devoir prendre pour le voyage. Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder le temps qu'il allait faire dans le Minnesota. Dommage que Jonas ne soit plus là, il aurait pu la renseigner en un rien de temps. De toute façon, pour être honnête... elle espérait bien passer la plupart de son temps dans la chambre... ou devant la cheminée... par terre...

- Allez ! rugit-elle brusquement, en appuyant avec frénésie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.  
- Un problème, Major Carter ?

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Teal'c et Daniel. Elle se racla la gorge, songeant avec agacement que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle les connaissait, elle se serait bien passée de leur présence !

- C'est juste que... l'ascenseur met un temps fou à arriver...

A peine venait-elle de dire cela que les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, peut-être un peu trop joyeusement pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Daniel.  
- Vous allez où, comme ça ?

Sam pénétra dans l'élévateur et appuya sur le zéro.

- Nous avons une semaine de vacances. Le Général Hammond ne vous a pas prévenus ? dit-elle, faussement désinvolte tandis que les portes se refermaient sur elle sans que les deux hommes n'aient songé à l'en empêcher.

De nouveau seule, Sam soupira bruyamment, tentant de ralentir les battements fous de son coeur. Dieu merci, elle avait évité l'interrogatoire de Daniel !

Nouveau coup d'oeil sur sa montre... six minutes de retard... Sans parler des cinq pour arriver jusqu'en haut.

Observant les numéros des étages défiler sous ses yeux, elle se mit à compter les secondes sans même s'en rendre compte, hochant la tête au rythme de sa voix. Réalisant brusquement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle grogna d'agacement et posa son sac à ses pieds.

- On se calme, ma fille, murmura-t-elle avant d'inspirer et d'expirer bruyamment.

Les tremblements de son souffle lui apprirent qu'elle était bien loin d'être parvenue à se détendre. Sans parler de ses mains moites et glacées...

_« Allez Sam ! C'est pas ton premier rancard ! C'est pas le premier homme avec qui tu vas passer une semaine romantique... Enfin... romantique... »_

Les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'avaient pour tout dire rien de romantiques. Le romantisme viendrait après... Pour l'heure, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir. Un désir qui la tiraillait... Que disait-elle ?... qui la consumait depuis plus de sept ans, maintenant, et elle n'avait aucune envie que le Colonel... Non... Jack...

- Jack... murmura-t-elle, un nouveau sourire béat sur les lèvres avant de se reprendre.

Oui, donc !... elle n'avait aucune envie que Jack se transforme en prince charmant.

- Ca non... souffla-t-elle, re-pensant, le feu aux joues, à leur court échange dans son laboratoire.

La sonnerie du téléphone mural la fit brusquement sursauter. Incrédule, elle tendit le bras vers lui, songeant avec désespoir que cette semaine idyllique risquait fort d'être annulée.

La venue de la Tok'ra pour une mission suicide ? Une attaque Goa'uld ? Les Asgards ?

- Non... gémit-elle en décrochant, le coeur lourd. Ici le Major Carter.  
- ... Vous allez où ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.  
- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle, mi-agacée, mi-soulagée. Ca ne vous regarde pas !  
- Jack est en haut et attend prêt de l'ascenseur. Vous partez avec lui ?

Le bond que fit son coeur sembla se répercuter dans tout son corps. Il l'attendait en haut... Certes, c'était prévu ainsi mais... une partie d'elle, la pessimiste, avait craint qu'il ne lui pose un lapin...

- Comment savez-vous que le Colonel est en haut ? bégaya-t-elle malgré elle.  
- Teal'c et moi sommes dans la salle de surveillance.

Outrée, la jeune femme se tourna vers la caméra placée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Coucou, continua Daniel, tandis qu'elle l'imaginait en train de secouer la main devant l'écran de contrôle.  
- Non mais... s'étrangla Sam avant de s'arrêter, à court de mots.  
- Alors ? Vous partez avec Jack ?

Le feu aux joues, la jeune femme songea un instant à raccrocher, puis finalement, se tourna de nouveau vers la caméra.

- Teal'c ! Comment pouvez-vous le laisser faire ça ?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que le téléphone changeait certainement de mains.

- Je suis assez curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Major Carter.

Abasourdie, Sam secoua la tête et raccrocha violemment le combiné.

Mais quel culot ! De la part de Daniel, ce n'était finalement pas surprenant ! Mais de la part de Teal'c !

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire crispée, elle tenta de fermer son esprit à la sonnerie répétitive du téléphone. Il était hors de question qu'elle justifie quoique ce soit.

Elle était tellement remontée contre ses deux amis qu'elle en avait oublié son stress et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle prit son sac et sortit, passant devant son supérieur d'un pas raide et guindé.

- Mon Colonel, dit-elle simplement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, laissant en plan un Jack plus que perplexe.  
- Euh... souffla-t-il, le doigt levé dans sa direction.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre sa froideur, mais ne voyant personne, il ravala la blague qu'il s'apprêtait à faire concernant le retard de la jeune femme et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa facilement et lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais.

- Un souci, Carter ?

Sam marcha encore quelques mètres en silence puis s'arrêta. Les quelques secondes de grâce étaient passées. Elle était de nouveau dans un état indescriptible : coeur qui palpite, mains tremblantes...

- C'est juste... Daniel et Teal'c dans l'ascenseur... bredouilla-t-elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Jack haussa aussitôt les sourcils.

- Il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur, Carter... dit-il gentiment, comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, mi-amusée, mi-blasée.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors et elle sourit. Il cherchait juste à la détendre et comme toujours, il y était parvenu.

- Ca vous dérange si on passe chez moi pour que je prenne quelques affaires, demanda-t-elle. J'en profiterai pour me changer.  
- Bien sûr. Je vous suis.

Sam acquiesça tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Il avait quitté son uniforme et portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir très simple. C'est cette simplicité qu'elle aimait particulièrement chez lui. Il ne cherchait jamais à en faire trop et restait toujours naturel, sans miel ni retenue. Juste lui et c'était parfait.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle rejoignit son propre véhicule et tous deux prirent le chemin de sa maison. A plusieurs reprises lors du trajet, il dut lui faire signe de démarrer, tant elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle voyait dans son rétroviseur... C'est à dire, lui. Rougissante, elle se maudissait copieusement avant de reprendre sa contemplation au feu suivant.

Oui, elle était pathétique, mais elle s'en fichait ! Elle était avec lui, c'est tout ce qui importait. A quoi bon cacher ses sentiments ? Elle avait fait cela pendant plus de sept ans et franchement, il était hors de question qu'elle se contienne une seconde de plus. Alors, au diable le ridicule ! Elle était folle de lui, elle se sentait la plus chanceuse des femmes et elle voulait qu'il le sache.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent enfin devant chez elle, Sam prit son sac sur la plage arrière de la voiture et Jack vint la rejoindre. Refermant la portière derrière elle, Carter eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se penchait déjà sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un frôlement doux et tendre qu'il se força à ne pas intensifier. Il savait que la tension qui les habitait tous les deux pouvait les embraser au moindre geste un peu trop passionné... Lorsqu'il se redressa, Sam avait encore les yeux fermés, le cou tendu vers lui, les doigts crispés sur son sac. Il l'observa en souriant, attendant qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'arrêtait là, cherchant à réfréner son désir de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser nettement moins innocent.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et soupira doucement, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage.

Il en fut bouleversé.

Elle était heureuse. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il parvenait à la rendre heureuse. Car c'était bien du bonheur qu'il lisait dans son regard. Elle semblait même rayonner. Un sentiment de fierté vint brusquement le saisir, gonflant son coeur, lui apportant l'assurance qui lui avait tant manqué depuis dix ans. Il était de nouveau capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux et ce quelqu'un... c'était « elle ». Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi comblé.

Glissant une main sur la joue brûlante de la jeune femme, il la caressa avec une infinie tendresse et fut le premier surpris lorsque ces mots franchirent ses propres lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à les réfréner.

- Je t'aime tellement...

La même incrédulité se lut sur leurs deux visages. Le même trouble. Des larmes d'émotion vinrent rapidement voiler le regard bleu de Sam alors qu'elle glissait déjà ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle, se serrant contre lui avec force. Encore abasourdi par cette déclaration involontaire, Jack l'étreignit à son tour en soupirant.

Il était fou de cette femme. Il se sentait tellement vivant avec elle, tellement empli de... de tout. Elle le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, jusqu'ici.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta finalement, ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Jack indiqua la maison de la main.

- Vous m'invitez ?  
- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle aussitôt avant de glisser son bras dans le dos de son compagnon pour faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

Ils passaient du vouvoiement au tutoiement et inversement sans même s'en apercevoir. Dès qu'ils reprenaient un peu de distance, les anciennes habitudes revenaient au galop mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Ils allaient se créer d'autres habitudes au cours de cette semaine et nul doute que le vouvoiement passerait définitivement à la trappe. Mais en attendant, inutile de se forcer.

Sam s'écarta de lui afin de chercher les clés dans son sac et tenta tant bien que mal de déverrouiller la porte mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste sans trembler. Amusé, Jack finit par les lui prendre des mains et ouvrit avant de s'incliner devant elle pour la laisser entrer.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-elle plus qu'embarrassée, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Lui ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis. Au contraire. La voir aussi troublée était un véritable régal et lui donnait une assurance qu'il appréciait particulièrement à cet instant. Il n'aimait pas se sentir en position de faiblesse et le fait que les battements de son coeur ne ralentissaient pas depuis le Briefing ne l'aidait pas. Alors oui... Il lui était réconfortant de donner l'impression qu'il gérait encore la situation... même s'il ne s'agissait justement que d'une impression.

- Faites comme chez vous. Il y a de la bière dans le frigo, si vous voulez... De mon côté, je... vais me préparer.

Et sur ce, elle s'élança dans les escaliers et disparut à l'étage sous le regard attentif de Jack.

A peine venait-elle de refermer la porte de sa chambre que Sam s'y adossa en soupirant bruyamment, les yeux fermés.

Son coeur n'allait jamais supporter un rythme pareil ! S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle et surtout, si elle avait été seule, elle se serait mise à hurler, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Mais... d'étouffer dans le bon sens du terme.

Crier, chanter, danser... Elle avait envie d'extérioriser sa joie !

_« Je t'aime tellement... » _

Pour tout dire, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre, surtout venant de lui ! Et le fait qu'il l'ait avoué sous l'impulsion du moment était encore plus bouleversant que s'il l'avait planifié.

Les poings crispés, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles, Sam finit cependant par se redresser.

Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il l'attendait sagement en bas ! Elle avait encore une tonne de choses à faire ! Elle aurait largement le temps de repenser à tout cela dans la voiture car une longue route les attendait !

Posant son sac presque vide sur le lit, elle l'ouvrit et commença à le charger en conséquence puis, se postant devant le placard en parti dévalisé, elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur une jolie robe lui arrivant aux genoux et des sandales assorties. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'été et il devait avoisiner les trente degrés à l'ombre l'après midi. Pour le voyage, une tenue légère s'imposait !

D'un geste vif, elle posa le tout sur le lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle avait encore quelques petits détails à régler...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit satisfaite. Elle s'habilla, ferma son sac et se tourna vers le miroir de la chambre. Jolie, simple... rayonnante. Pas trop mais juste assez.

Elle était prête ! Prête pour une semaine avec Jack O'Neill dans son chalet.

Sam s'arrêta quelques instants, répétant cette phrase inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps que tout cela lui semblait presque irréel. Mais peut-être l'était-ce, justement. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé tout cela.

Prenant son sac d'une main nerveuse, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit silencieusement l'escalier afin de rejoindre le salon. Elle posa son bagage dans l'entrée et fit un pas dans la pièce.

Il était là, devant la cheminée en train de regarder les quelques photos qu'elle y avait disposées. Il tenait une cannette dans sa main et l'autre était plongée dans sa poche. C'était étrange de le voir là, chez elle, dans ce salon. Bien que le côtoyant tous les jours, bien que le connaissant mieux que personne, il avait toujours eu cette aura d'inaccessibilité qui le rendait encore plus imposant et un peu intimidant.

« Monsieur », « Mon Colonel », « A vos ordres ».

« Carter ».

Une distance aussi que ces mots avaient renforcée.

Jack O'Neill avait été pendant ces sept dernières années un fantasme, l'objet de ses rêves et de ses désirs. Combien de fois avait-il été le sujet d'observations minutieuses et secrètes ? Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé un moment comme celui-ci ?

Mais voilà. Maintenant, c'était la réalité. Il n'était plus un simple fantasme. C'était lui, dans ce salon. L'homme. Pas le Colonel.

Dans un état second, elle fit un pas vers lui et il se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je me suis permis de vous prendre un soda plutôt qu'une bière, dit-il tandis qu'elle s'avançait toujours vers lui. Comme je conduis, je... je ne...

Ces derniers mots finirent par mourir dans sa gorge.

Bien sûr, il avait de suite enregistré sa tenue, la trouvant particulièrement belle, vêtue de cette robe légère... mais c'est son regard qui l'avait fait taire et lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, Jack déglutit péniblement.

Elle leva une main vers lui et fit ce qu'elle s'était imaginée quelques heures auparavant, en salle de Briefing. De ses doigts, elle traça une courbe imaginaire reliant l'un de ses sourcils à l'arête de son nez droit puis de son pouce, caressa la ligne dure qui barrait sa joue et donnait à son visage une virilité particulière. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et lentement, elle s'approcha afin de les frôler de sa bouche.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Elles étaient douces. Si douces... S'attardant un peu plus longtemps que prévu, Sam laissa la pointe de sa langue s'égarer sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement qui s'infiltra en elle à travers leurs souffles mêlés. Elle finit par mordre doucement dans la chair avant d'intensifier ce contact qui lui sembla brusquement vital.

Jack s'était laissé faire, hypnotisé par son regard puis plus tard par la caresse de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Mais ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, là... réveilla en lui l'un de ses instincts les plus primaires.

Dans un grognement sourd, il glissa sa main libre dans les boucles de Sam et l'obligea à écarter les lèvres sous la pression de sa langue avide. Elle ne résista pas et bientôt leur baiser devint plus dévorant que jamais.

Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres brûlantes, Jack parvint à poser sa canette sur le rebord de la cheminée et serra la jeune femme contre lui avec fièvre, la poussant sans ménagement en direction du canapé. Leurs mains cherchaient l'autre avec impatience et le désir rendait leurs gestes brusques et maladroits mais quelle importance ? Ils ne parvinrent même pas jusqu'au sofa et tombèrent plus qu'ils ne s'allongèrent sur le sol du salon. Le meuble fut alors poussé sans ménagement afin de leur laisser plus d'espace et les gémissements de Sam s'élevèrent dans le silence de la pièce lorsque Jack pesa de tout son poids sur elle.

C'est cet instant que choisit le téléphone pour sonner mais trop occupés par leurs ébats, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Daniel retentit, les obligeant malgré eux à redresser la tête.

_« Sam ? Tu es là ?... Sam ? Tu es avec Jack ou pas ? Le Général vient de nous confirmer la semaine de vacances et Teal'c et moi aimerions bien avoir quelques explications ? On a pensé que... »_

Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière lui puis il reprit :

_« ... Oui... Je voulais dire : J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait venir vous voir disons... dans dix minutes, le temps d'arriver. Là on est en voiture donc... BIP ! »_

Le répondeur, estimant le message trop long, avait choisi de couper la communication. Cela dit, l'essentiel avait été dit.

Daniel et Teal'c allaient débarquer ici dans dix minutes.

- Je les maudis sur cinq générations ! rugit Jack avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

Elle était allongée sous lui, ses bras graciles entourant encore sa nuque. Quelques boutons de sa robe avaient été ôtés et la courbe de sa délicieuse poitrine se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres. Serrant les dents, il se détourna non sans mal de ce spectacle alléchant et ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.  
- On ne peut pas rester là... Nos voitures sont devant la maison, ils sauront qu'on est à l'intérieur.  
- Mmmm, grogna-t-il seulement avant de se redresser.

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et se mit à genoux à ses côtés, frottant d'une main tremblante son visage comme pour en chasser les pensées érotiques qui s'étaient glissées dans son esprit fiévreux.

Sam, quant elle, rajusta sa robe, les joues en feu et l'humeur mitigée. La frustration n'était pas un sentiment nouveau pour elle, bien au contraire mais là... C'était pire que tout.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Jack se força à garder les yeux rivés au visage de la jeune femme, évitant cependant de glisser vers ses lèvres si tentantes. D'un geste souple, il finit par se lever et tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à en faire de même. Il intercepta cependant le regard de Sam posé quelques secondes sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie et les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent un peu plus à cette vision. Il est vrai que le tissu de son jean ne pouvait rien cacher du désir qu'il avait d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire la parlotte à Daniel ! déclara-t-il remettant le canapé en place pour se donner une contenance.  
- Moi non plus... parvint-elle à murmurer, la gorge sèche.

Difficile de rester insensible à ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Pour se calmer, il y avait certainement plus efficace. Les jambes tremblantes, elle maudit pour la seconde fois Daniel et Teal'c, allant même jusqu'à faire encore plus de tords à leurs descendants...

- Alors... Autant nous mettre en route, si vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle acquiesça aussitôt et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'entrée, suivie de près par O'Neill. Il valait mieux partir dès maintenant afin d'éviter le moindre risque de les croiser sur la route. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il prit le sac de la jeune femme et lui indiqua la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Jack.

Passées les premières minutes d'une tension sexuelle évidente, ils finirent par se détendre peu à peu. Vivre le plus clair de leur temps dans une base souterraine leur avait fait détester l'air conditionné et les fenêtres du véhicule étaient toutes baissées, balayant leur gêne d'un air tiède mais cependant bienvenu.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme tandis qu'elle interceptait pour la troisième fois le regard de Jack.

Celui-ci sourit, reportant son attention sur la route. Ils venaient de prendre la bretelle débouchant sur l'autoroute.

- Au nombre de fois où je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi... J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à croire que... vous êtes là, assise à côté de moi.

Sam sourit à son tour, songeant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son salon. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, puis finit par demander :

- Qu'auriez-vous fait, si j'avais répondu oui ?  
- Ah ! réagit-il aussitôt. La question à un million de dollars.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, détaillant ses cheveux en bataille voltigeant sous l'air environnant, son visage détendu, son regard limpide. Qu'aurait-il fait ?

- ... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
- Pas la moindre ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix taquine.

Oh si...

Il en avait bien quelques unes... Mais aucune n'aurait été judicieuse compte tenu de leur ancienne situation.

- Je crois que... j'espérais que vous seriez raisonnable pour nous deux, finit-il par répondre, lui jetant un coup d'oeil plein de sous-entendus.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

- Ah ça... Oui... Je l'ai été. Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir regretté à chaque fois.

A ces mots, Jack sourit. C'était bon de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de ces refus perpétuels.

- Mais vous avez vite abandonné, je trouve, maugréa Sam faussement fâchée.  
- Je ne suis pas masochiste, Carter ! réagit-il de suite, sur le même ton.

Nouveaux sourires. Ils se sentaient bien. Détendus. En parfait accord. Le soleil matinal brillait déjà, annonçant une journée particulièrement chaude.

Etendant ses longues jambes devant elle, Sam passa son bras hors de l'habitacle afin de sentir l'air sur sa peau. Puis, appuyant sa tête contre le siège, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et l'observa, concentré sur la route. L'une de ses mains reposait sur le volant, et l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Toujours désespérément séduisant dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans la moindre de ses attitudes...

D'un geste anodin, elle croisa ses jambes et sa jupe remonta légèrement, dévoilant en partie ses cuisses nues. Son premier réflexe fut de la réajuster mais elle finit par abandonner cette idée lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Jack se poser sur elles avec insistance.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait si j'avais dit oui ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Ses yeux bruns quittèrent non sans mal sa contemplation avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes sur son visage. Reportant son attention sur la route, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Mais comme il se taisait toujours, elle insista, amusé par son silence buté.

- Seriez-vous resté sage ?  
- A votre avis ? répondit-il, avec un regard en coin.

Un frisson la traversa de part en part tandis que son imagination, déjà aiguisée par leurs deux étreintes précédentes, vagabondait allègrement.

- Non, en fait. Je pense que j'aurais calqué mon comportement sur le vôtre...

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- ... En revanche, il ne m'aurait pas fallu plus d'un regard pour tenter ma chance. Un regard... ou une jupe trop remontée que vous jugez préférable de ne pas rajuster, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Sam sourit.

Décidément, rien n'échappait à cet homme.

- Vous cherchez à me pousser à bout ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est déjà fait.

A ces mots, il se tourna vers elle et observa son regard assuré, sa pose alanguie et ses cuisses que le vent avait un peu plus dénudées. Une irrésistible envie de caresser sa peau le prit soudain à la gorge, le faisant déglutir péniblement. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, un sourire vainqueur étirait ses jolies lèvres.

- Vous êtes... redoutable, soupira-t-il en se détournant.  
- Pas plus que vous...

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots d'une voix chaude et Jack réalisa le pouvoir qu'un simple regard avait sur elle. Au moins, ils étaient à égalité. Cela dit, il était extrêmement difficile de conduire alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : arrêtez cette voiture sur le bord de la route et lui faire l'amour séance tenante. Et dire qu'il leur restait encore près de neuf heures de trajet... Neuf heures avec elle à ses côtés.

Le mot « Hotel » vint s'immiscer dans son esprit mais il le repoussa aussitôt. Il n'avait aucune envie que leur première fois se fasse dans un lieu aussi impersonnel.

Dans un soupir, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux, bercée par la tiédeur du vent. Il savait qu'elle dormait mal depuis quelques temps et se doutait qu'il en était la cause.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il croisa encore son regard, elle lui sourit embarrassée.

- Je suis désolée...  
- Non. Allez-y, dormez. Nous ferons une pause pour le déjeuner. En attendant reposez-vous.  
- Je me sens tellement bien... murmura-t-elle.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et la regarda refermer les yeux.

Lui aussi.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

….

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack immobilisa la voiture sur le parking. Il venait de faire le plein et Sam ne s'était même pas réveillée.

Elle devait avoir pas mal d'heures de sommeil en retard...

Il aurait peut-être dû la rassurer ces derniers jours, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il s'était tellement escrimé à ne rien laisser filtrer vis à vis des autres qu'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à se comporter différemment avec elle. Il avait bien vu ses maladresses, la tension qui l'habitait dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop d'elle. Ses rougissements et ses faux pas perpétuels l'avaient beaucoup amusé, il est vrai. C'était la preuve qu'il lui plaisait encore et ça, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu qu'elle change, qu'elle se retienne ou qu'elle se cache. C'est pour cette raison que de son côté, il s'était montré plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire afin que personne ne pense qu'ils entretenaient une relation secrète. Le comportement de Carter n'était pas passé inaperçu, du moins aux yeux des autres membres de l'équipe. Mais de toute façon, son professionnalisme sur le terrain était exemplaire et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Dans un soupir, il tendit la main vers elle afin de la réveiller mais se ravisa. Elle était absolument superbe ainsi endormie. Elle avait incliné son siège en arrière et sa jolie tête était tournée vers lui. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine se soulevaient doucement au rythme régulier et profond de sa respiration. Ses longues jambes s'étendaient devant elle et Jack sourit en découvrant que sa jupe n'avait toujours pas été rajustée. L'air circulant pendant le trajet l'avait même remontée un peu plus, rendant la jeune femme plus qu'indécente. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait !

Une envie lancinante de caresser sa peau le reprit mais il la réfréna aussitôt avant d'hausser brusquement les sourcils.

Pourquoi s'en empêcher ? Après tout, ils étaient ensemble. Certes, elle dormait et ils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment intimes pour qu'il profite de son sommeil sans état d'âme mais...

Hésitant, il tendit la main et frôla du bout des doigts la peau nacrée de ses cuisses nues avant de s'écarter en grognant.

Ok, il en mourait d'envie... mais premièrement, sa conscience lui dictait qu'il ne devait pas abuser ainsi de la situation et deuxièmement... surtout deuxièmement, ils se trouvaient encore à près de cinq heures de son chalet !

Cela dit... il pouvait toujours la réveiller d'une façon plus douce qu'un « Carter ! Debout soldat ! »

Un sourire barrant soudain son visage, il s'avança lentement vers elle et frôla doucement ses lèvres d'un baiser.

- Carter... chuchota-t-il avant de se reprendre. Sam... Il faut se lever...

Comme elle soupirait simplement mais ne se réveillait pas, il recommença, caressant de nouveau sa bouche mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'insistance. Il sentit aussitôt les lèvres de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et tressaillit lorsque sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Un violent frisson de plaisir déferla dans tout son corps et il intensifia leur baiser en gémissant.

Finalement, même ça, ça n'était pas une bonne idée, songea-t-il tandis qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie réagissait de nouveau.

Dans un suprême effort, il s'écarta de Sam et croisa son regard limpide et rieur.

- Hello, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
- Nous sommes arrivés ?  
- Hélas non.

Elle rit doucement devant sa mine frustrée et boudeuse, pleine d'un sincère désespoir.

- J'ai simplement besoin de recharger mes batteries en mangeant un peu, poursuivit-il en lui désignant le snack près duquel ils étaient garés.

Sam acquiesça et s'étira doucement avant de remonter son siège et de rajuster machinalement sa jupe.

Dommage, ne put se retenir de songer Jack à regret.

- Je propose que nous nous en tenions à un sandwich comme ça, on repartira plus vite, dit-il, de plus en plus pressé d'arriver.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, ayant visiblement des difficultés à émerger totalement. D'un même mouvement, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le snack. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent, un copieux sandwich dans les mains.

- C'est à mon tour de conduire, répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'approchaient tranquillement du véhicule.  
- Pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude de faire la route tout seul.  
- J'y tiens, insista-t-elle cependant avant de s'arrêter en souriant. Je préfère vous savoir en pleine forme lorsque nous arriverons.

Jack ne put retenir un éclat de rire amusé devant des propos si peu ambiguës. Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard assuré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Le sourire de Sam trembla légèrement sous l'intensité de ses yeux dévorants mais elle se racla la gorge avant de répliquer, pour le taquiner.

- J'insiste !

Il prit aussitôt un air offensé et la jeune femme se contint difficilement de lui sauter dessus. S'approchant à son tour de lui, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et murmura :

- J'ai une envie folle de vous embrasser... Mon Colonel.

Un éclat étrange vint briller dans ses yeux chocolat mais Jack resta silencieux.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il finalement avant de boire tranquillement une gorgée de son soda.

Elle le regarda faire avec agacement, faussement vexée. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà pour rejoindre la voiture côté conducteur, Jack l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena sans ménagement jusqu'à lui. Il finit tranquillement son soda, gardant la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis posa un baiser sucré sur ses lèvres.

- ... Ca vous va ? demanda-t-il amusé.  
- J'ai connu mieux, répondit-elle avant de s'écarter sous un grognement protestataire.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la portière et pénétra dans le véhicule. Après avoir jeté sa canette vide dans la première poubelle trouvée, Jack en fit de même mais retint la jeune femme lorsqu'elle voulut mettre le contact. Balançant son sandwich sur le tableau de bord, il saisit Sam par la nuque et fondit sur elle, écartant ses lèvres de force, la faisant gémir sous la pression de sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent aussitôt et Jack posa sans plus de cérémonie sa main sur l'un des genoux de la jeune femme. Sa paume brûlante remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse, glissant sous le tissu léger de sa jupe, caressant sa peau avec une avidité qui la laissa pantelante.

- Jack... soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle, passablement agité.  
- C'était mieux ? demanda-t-il, la voix hachée.

Sam retint un rire nerveux.

- Beaucoup...  
- Bien ! répliqua-t-il en se redressant totalement, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Maintenant, on y va, avant que ça ne dégénère.

La tension qui les habitait mit un peu plus longtemps à disparaître que précédemment. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se détendre et Jack inclina son siège, se sentant partir au pays des rêves.

- Je vais suivre votre conseil et faire une petite sieste... Je m'en voudrais de ne pas être à la hauteur, rajouta-t-il, le regard en biais.

Sam rit doucement, finissant son sandwich. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il le serait. Cela dit, elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Ses coups d'oeil incessants, le moindre de ses gestes, la mettaient dans un état indescriptible et, pour le repos de son coeur, le sommeil de son supérieur lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle attendit quelques minutes puis finit par se tourner vers lui. Il semblait dormir, les traits détendus, un sourire léger sur ses lèvres fines. Ses lèvres... Ses lèvres... Le souvenir de leur dernier baiser l'assaillit violemment et elle ne put retenir un soupir tremblant.

Reportant son attention sur la route, elle sentit ses zygomatiques faire des leurs et ne put contenir plus longtemps le sourire gigantesque qui menaçait depuis un moment de fendre son visage en deux. Pour un peu, elle aurait ri aux éclats.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi heureux ?

…..

Ce fut le son grave et retentissant d'un klaxon qui l'éveilla en sursaut. D'un geste machinal, il posa la main sur sa hanche, à la recherche de son arme et paniqua presque de ne pas la trouver.

- Tout va bien, répondit une voix apaisante près de son oreille.

Carter...

Jack se détendit aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que les souvenirs de ces dernières vingt quatre heures lui revenaient et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en baillant sans vergogne.  
- Oh, j'ai juste doublé un camion.  
- Ah...

O'Neill mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que cette réponse n'expliquait rien.

- Et... ? Pourquoi a-t-il klaxonné ?  
- Eh bien parce que je suis une femme... seule, dans une voiture.  
- Hein ? répliqua-t-il cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillé en redressant son siège. Et moi, je suis quoi ? Un sac de voyage ?

Sam sourit, lui jetant un oeil amusé.

- Votre fauteuil étant incliné, il n'a pas du vous voir, tout simplement.

Jack renifla dédaigneusement.

- Vous voulez que je lui dise ma façon de penser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse. Parce qu'il suffit de ralentir un peu et je...

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put contenir plus longtemps un rire léger devant sa mine contrariée.

- Vous êtes craquant, lorsque vous êtes jaloux.

Il retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

- Moi ? Je suis craquant ?  
- Très.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Ça me va ! acquiesça-t-il en croisant ses bras devant lui d'un air satisfait. J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
- Pas trop non. Deux petites heures à peine.

Plutôt bon ! Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite en dormant, songea-t-il en lorgnant du côté de la jolie conductrice.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et la lumière devenait plus chaude. L'air était à présent supportable.

Jack repensa au camion et soupira bruyamment.

- Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot à repousser tous ces types...  
- Je m'en occupe très bien toute seule, dit-elle sans se démonter.  
- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Vous n'avez peur de rien.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais non. Il semblait parfaitement sincère. Mais elle le vit soudain rire, attisant ainsi sa curiosité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Oh rien... Je repensais à la première fois que je vous ai vu, rentrant dans la salle de Briefing avec une assurance incroyable.

Elle sourit aussitôt avec curiosité.

- Et qu'avez-vous pensé ?  
- Que vous alliez être une sacrée emmerdeuse ! répondit-il du tac au tac.  
- Oh ! réagit-elle de suite, faussement outrée.

Jack rit de nouveau en frottant sa nuque pour la détendre un peu.

- Une emmerdeuse incroyablement belle avec un sens de la répartie aigu. Bref, je suis tout de suite tombé sous le charme, continua-t-il en la regardant avec intensité.

Elle se tourna vers lui quelques secondes et rougit de plaisir.

- Eh oui, j'ai été le premier à craquer.  
- N'en soyez pas si sûr, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur la route.

Jack haussa de suite les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai craqué bien avant vous !

Incrédule, il remua sur son siège pour se tourner un peu plus vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive mais comme elle continuait obstinément de se taire, il insista.

- Comment ça ? répéta-t-il avec intérêt.

Sam sourit, quelque peu gênée.

- En fait... Comme vous le savez, j'étais affectée à la Porte des Etoiles depuis quelques temps lorsque vous êtes parti pour Abidos la première fois. J'aurais du être avec vous.  
- Heureusement que vous n'y êtes pas allée, Carter, répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'une voix dénuée d'humour. C'était une mission suicide.

Elle ne répondit pas à cela, désireuse de ne pas faire remonter à la surface davantage de souvenirs douloureux.

- Lorsque vous êtes rentrés, j'ai dévoré vos rapports et j'ai pu lire votre dossier.

Un nouveau sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack, chassant l'ombre qui avait traversé son regard brun.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.  
- Et je dois dire que la photo qui trônait sur la première page n'était pas trop mal...

Cette fois-ci, O'Neill ne put retenir un rire léger.

- Alors lorsqu'on m'a dit que la Porte avait été réactivée et qu'on avait besoin de moi pour faire partie de l'expédition dirigée par le Colonel O'Neill, j'en ai été doublement heureuse.

Jack se permit un regard dubitatif.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire ça.

Sam secoua doucement la tête.

- Bon c'est vrai que vous étiez plus un bonus qu'autre chose !  
- Eh ! grogna-t-il cependant pour la forme.  
- Cela dit, dès que je vous ai vu, je me suis de suite dit que la mission pourrait avoir un autre intérêt ! rajouta-t-elle, un brin taquine.  
- Major ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

La jeune femme rit légèrement mais finit par soupirer.

- Et puis il y a eu la création des équipes SG et là, j'ai du cesser de vous voir comme... enfin vous voyez.

Jack acquiesça avant de soupirer.

- Foutue loi…  
- Regrettez-vous votre démission ?  
- Pas le moins du monde ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en se tournant vers elle afin de croiser son regard. Absolument pas.

Sam reporta son attention sur la route, émue et soulagée. Une partie d'elle craignait encore qu'il ne change d'avis. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Mais... Qui va diriger SG1, du coup ?  
- Ah ! répliqua O'Neill en se grattant le menton. Il vous en a fallu du temps pour en arriver à cette question !... Il s'agit d'un jeune Lieutenant Colonel, très efficace.  
- Oh... souffla-t-elle passablement déçue.

Elle avait songé un instant qu'on la laisserait peut-être prendre la tête de l'équipe.

- Je le connais ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
- Le Colonel Samantha Carter. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

A ces mots, son coeur fit une embardée et elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment !

Devant son air rayonnant, Jack ne put se retenir de rajouter.

- Cela dit, rien n'est fait... Vous allez encore devoir convaincre votre supérieur du bien fondé de ce choix.

Sam rit doucement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, le laissant bêtement hypnotisé par cette vision.

- Vous essayez de me dire que je vais devoir coucher pour obtenir cette promotion ?  
- J'en ai bien peur !  
- Hammond est un peu vieux pour moi, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue.  
- Hep ! JE suis votre supérieur, Carter ! C'est moi que vous devez convaincre.  
- Vous avez démissionné, Monsieur, et vous ne prendrez votre poste qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine... Ce qui veut dire que pendant les prochains jours à venir... vous n'êtes rien du tout !

Il pointa aussitôt un doigt dans sa direction.

- Vous êtes vraiment une emmerdeuse ! Vous voulez repasser Capitaine ?  
- Et c'est moi l'emmerdeuse ! Non mais... C'est vous qui tentez de me soudoyer, je vous signale.

Jack eut un sourire charmeur.

- Ça vous embêterait tant que ça ?

Sam se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant. Elle passerait sa vie à se chamailler avec lui... Amusée, elle secoua doucement la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Eh ! Vous n'avez pas répondu !

Silence.

- Carter !  
- Hep ! Pas touche ! Je conduis !

….

Jack reprit la main à quelques kilomètres du chalet. Plus ils approchaient et plus la tension montait. Le ciel avait revêtu ses couleurs du soir et le soleil devenu rouge annonçait un lendemain plus qu'ensoleillé.

La discussion, malgré leurs efforts incessants, finissait toujours par dériver vers des sous-entendus évidents et leurs regards avaient dorénavant plus des allures d'invitation qu'autre chose. Jack au volant de la voiture avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser ses mains s'égarer tandis que Sam prenait un malin plaisir à garder la fameuse jupe toujours aussi relevée.

O'Neill ne cherchait même plus à cacher son désir devenu évident depuis plusieurs minutes déjà... en fait... depuis que la jeune femme, prétextant des bouffées de chaleur, avait ôté quelques boutons à son décolleté. Cette piètre explication avait valu à Sam un sourire blasé aussitôt suivi de nombreux regards appuyés.

Pour l'heure, ses yeux suivaient le balancement hypnotique d'une de ses jambes, avant que Sam ne la décroise, donnant à Jack l'irrésistible envie de glisser une main entre ses cuisses légèrement entre-ouvertes.

Dans un soupir douloureux, il se détourna.

- Vous allez me tuer... maugréa-t-il, serrant violemment son volant entre ses paumes.  
- Je fais juste une petite étude, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
- Qui consiste en quoi ?

Sentant le regard de Jack se poser de nouveau sur ses jambes, elle les écarta un peu plus.

- Observer votre tolérance à la torture.  
- Mmmfff, foutus scientifiques... grogna-t-il, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être devenu un sujet d'expérimentation.

Sam sourit aussitôt.

- Vous êtes extrêmement résistant.  
- Vous en doutiez ?  
- En fait... J'avais espéré que non...

A ces mots, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais tandis que la brûlure dans ses reins devenait presque intolérable. N'y tenant plus, l'une de ses mains quitta le volant et s'avança vers elle. Il la vit aussitôt retenir sa respiration, crispant ses doigts là où ils reposaient, attendant un contact. Prenant de l'assurance, il frôla son genou la faisant presque sursauter et accentua sa caresse en posant sa large paume à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les effleurements, il avait assez donné. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la toucher, la sentir...

Il vit avec satisfaction la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever de façon anarchique, traduisant le trouble qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Alors, avec une lenteur calculée, il remonta doucement sa main entre ses cuisses, laissant le dos de ses doigts glisser sur l'autre jambe lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec elle.

Ses soupirs l'électrisaient.

Arrivé à la limite de la jupe, il s'arrêta cependant, insensible à la demande implicite de Sam tandis qu'elle écartait un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter le passage. Il fit glisser sa main, redescendant vers le genou, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

- Jack...  
- Je veux juger de vos facultés à supporter la torture, Lieutenant Colonel Carter...  
- Je n'en ai aucune, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'il remontait de nouveau vers le haut de ses cuisses.

O'Neill ne put même pas sourire à cette remarque tant son corps était tendu. Il avait la faculté de faire n'importe quoi sous la pression et ce, peu importe dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

Piloter un chasseur de la mort, la peur au ventre.

Faire son devoir tout en sachant qu'il risquait la peau de ses amis.

Conduire une voiture tout en ayant son esprit totalement tourné vers la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

Cela dit, il préfèrerait et, de loin, être déjà arrivé, songea-t-il alors que le gémissement de Carter s'élevait par-dessus le ronronnement du moteur.

La gorge sèche, il tenta de déglutir mais en fut incapable. Choisissant de satisfaire la jeune femme, il finit par laisser sa main glisser lentement sous le tissu de la robe et sentit tout son corps se tendre lorsqu'il effleura son intimité.

- Jack... souffla-t-elle en se cambrant vers lui.

Il continua de la caresser doucement, la frôlant dans une délicieuse torture. Jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil vers elle, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait se tendre dans sa direction, la tête jetée en arrière, les lèvres entre-ouvertes gémissant son nom, il n'avait qu'une envie ; arrêter la voiture et la prendre, ici, maintenant. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas mettre cette idée à exécution. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient à présent crispées sur sa robe, relevant le vêtement, s'ouvrant à lui pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Alors, après maintes suppliques, il raffermit son contact, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le tissu satiné et humide.

Cette fois-ci, ils gémirent tous deux à l'unisson.

Elle était déjà prête. Il n'avait fait que l'effleurer et elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir. C'était une véritable torture.

Le souffle court, il souleva légèrement la main à la rencontre de sa peau et écarta le tissu de sa culotte pour s'y introduire.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme redoublèrent et la pression que provoquait son désir devenait insupportable. Se forçant à garder les yeux sur la route et non sur Carter alanguie sur son siège, il ne put réfréner les images qui déferlaient dans sa tête.

Lui, s'enfonçant en elle, encore et encore. Plongeant dans sa chaleur moite. Se perdant dans le plaisir de la posséder enfin.

Ce fut un gémissement encore plus violent qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Réalisant qu'il venait de la pénétrer sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Il voulut s'écarter mais elle attrapa d'un geste vif son poignet, le forçant à plonger de nouveau ses doigts en elle.

- Carter... souffla-t-il, ayant l'impression de perdre totalement la raison.

Sam se cambra de nouveau, allant à sa rencontre, lui imposant un rythme de ses mains crispées sur son bras. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête et pourtant... C'était autre chose qu'elle désirait. Une autre partie de lui qui lui manquait atrocement.

Emportée dans un monde où seul le plaisir qu'il lui donnait avait de l'importance, elle ne réalisa pas que la route avait changé. Le gravier avait remplacé le goudron et quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisait enfin.

Otant d'un geste tremblant sa ceinture de sécurité, Jack enleva celle de la jeune femme, fit basculer son siège en arrière et fondit sur elle. Lâchant aussitôt son poignet, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque attirant ses lèvres à elle, embrassant avec avidité sa bouche vorace. O'Neill retira sa main pour mieux saisir les reins de Sam afin de la plaquer sous lui et elle se cambra aussitôt à sa rencontre, explorant son dos puissant avec fébrilité. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, Jack l'étreignit avec plus de force, frottant son sexe douloureux contre son ventre, cherchant le moindre contact pour se soulager.

Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais jusqu'ici. En fait, il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais autant eu envie d'une femme. Il avait la sensation atrocement déstabilisante de perdre tout contrôle, de devenir fou. Elle seule comptait. Ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur... ses gémissements. Elle était devenue le centre de son univers et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, ni le moindre intérêt.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il sentit une douleur sourde sur sa hanche qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le boîtier de vitesse lui rentrait dans la chair et la petitesse des lieux ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Faire l'amour ici alors qu'à quelques mètres seulement, un lit les attendait... ?

Dans un grognement, Jack parvint à s'écarter de la jeune femme qui aussitôt protesta d'une plainte sourde. Il s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture, fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière côté passager avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

- On est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, le nez dans son cou, plus intéressée par la petite veine qui frémissait sous ses lèvres que par le décor environnant.  
- Mmmm, lui répondit seulement Jack, faisant les quelques pas les séparant de la maison avant de déposer la jeune femme au sol, devant le pas de la porte.

Fouillant sa poche avec fébrilité, il en ressortit ses clés, déverrouilla la serrure et tous deux entrèrent dans le chalet. Tenant Sam par la main, il la guida dans le noir, lui indiquant divers obstacles sur leur passage. Lui faisant une confiance aveugle, elle le suivit sans crainte et grimpa à l'étage avant de pénétrer dans une pièce qu'elle imagina aisément être la chambre.

- Ne bougez pas, lui dit-il avant de la lâcher.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent légèrement puis le bruit sourd d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre se fit entendre. Les volets furent repoussés et la lumière déclinante du soleil illumina la pièce. Sam perçut à peine la beauté du paysage. Qu'importaient le lac, les arbres et un million de couchers de soleil face à l'homme devant elle dont la silhouette se découpait en contre jour ? Il semblait à lui seul emplir toute la pièce et jamais il ne lui avait semblé si imposant. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la semi-obscurité, elle put voir l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il l'observait avec un émerveillement non feint. Sam sourit aussitôt, le coeur débordant de bonheur, le corps brûlant de désir.

Jack quant à lui, semblait paralysé. Elle était magnifique sous la lumière vive du soleil couchant. Chaque courbe, chaque sinuosité de son corps étaient mises en valeur par les ombres douces qui redessinaient sa silhouette gracile. Il avait presque peur de la toucher et ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que c'était bien « elle ». Ici. Dans sa chambre.

Faisant un pas dans sa direction, elle le stoppa cependant d'un geste et leva lentement les mains afin de déboutonner elle-même sa robe. Il la regarda faire, la gorge sèche, suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec l'avidité d'un assoiffé. Lorsque le dernier bouton fut enfin ôté, elle laissa le tissu glisser sur ses épaules et sa tenue tomba au sol dans un bruissement soyeux. D'un geste souple, elle repoussa du pied le vêtement et se tint devant lui, vêtue seulement de ses dessous. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était parfaite, absolument parfaite. Mais ça, il l'avait toujours su.

S'avançant vers Sam, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas devant elle et la contourna. Frôlant son cou de ses lèvres, il vint se poster dans son dos, les mains à quelques millimètres de ses épaules, si près qu'elle en sentait la chaleur. De la pointe de ses doigts, il redessina la courbe délicate de ses omoplates et rejoignit l'attache de son soutien-gorge qu'il ôta d'un geste habile. Puis, remontant sur ses épaules nues, il fit glisser le dessous qui vint bientôt rejoindre la robe d'un léger coup de pied. Sam en profita pour enlever ses sandales et ne se retrouva bientôt plus que vêtu d'un dernier rempart à sa parfaite nudité.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Jack dans son dos et parfois même le frôlement de ses vêtements sur sa peau. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse mais avec lui tout était différent. Elle n'avait que trop conscience de sa présence virile et rassurante juste derrière elle et lorsque ses mains glissèrent de sa taille jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts passèrent sous le tissu de sa culotte et d'un geste doux, il repoussa le vêtement vers le sol.

Voilà. Elle était nue, devant lui. Entièrement nue.

Il s'approcha d'elle et colla son torse contre son dos fragile, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, ses lèvres sur la peau souple de son cou. Jack laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la courbe de ses seins fièrement dressés et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, frottant ses reins contre ses jolies fesses.

Ça le rendait fou. De la savoir totalement nue devant lui, si docile. Ça le rendait complètement fou.

Dans un grognement rauque, il caressa sa gorge offerte avant de prendre délicatement dans la paume de ses mains les seins délicieusement gonflés de la jeune femme. Elle se cambra aussitôt, rejetant sa tête en arrière en gémissant, et se colla un peu plus contre ses reins, se frottant à lui dans le seul but de lui faire perdre la tête.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Les doigts de Jack se crispèrent et d'un geste avide, il pressa sans plus de cérémonie l'un des seins de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre main glissait sur son ventre, à la recherche de son intimité. Elle leva aussitôt les bras vers lui, se tortillant sous ses doigts, gémissant sous ses lèvres.

- Jack... soupira-t-elle avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent dans un baiser fiévreux, leurs langues se caressant dans une danse érotique qui les laissèrent tous les deux haletants. Mordillant ses lèvres, chatouillant sa chair, Sam glissa ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son compagnon et entreprit de la défaire. Il se laissa faire, plus intéressé par la courbe des fesses de la jeune femme qu'il ne cessait de redessiner de la paume. Lorsqu'elle eut ôté son ceinturon, elle tira sur le tee-shirt afin de sortir celui-ci du pantalon. Cette fois-ci, l'idée de sentir sa poitrine nue sur son torse l'incita à l'aider et bientôt le vêtement partit rejoindre les habits de Sam par terre.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, savourant le contact si doux de leur peau, la chaleur de leurs deux corps unis. Leurs mains glissaient sans cesse jusqu'à ce que les doigts de la jeune femme atteignent la partie la plus sensible de Jack. Elle étouffa son gémissement rauque d'un baiser fiévreux et frotta avec impatience son sexe à travers le tissu épais du jean. C'était de ça dont elle avait envie. C'était cette partie de lui qu'elle désirait recevoir en elle.

D'une geste tremblant, elle ôta les quelques boutons de son pantalon et fit tomber le vêtement à ses pieds. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son jean sans se faire prier et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme enlever son boxer sans plus de cérémonie. Son impatience le fit sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à égalité, nus tous les deux.

Sam vint aussitôt se coller à lui, se frottant contre son corps, le mettant au supplice. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais ne s'attarda pas sur ses lèvres, choisissant de goûter également la peau de son cou, puis de son torse tandis qu'il soupirait, rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour savourer les sensations enivrantes qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Cependant, lorsqu'elle glissa plus bas, il se redressa brusquement, attrapant l'une de ses mains, cherchant à la retenir.

- Sam... Non, attends...

Mais elle ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et caressa son ventre plat de sa bouche, traçant un sillon brûlant de sa langue jusqu'à son nombril avant de descendre plus bas.

- Sam... gémit-il tandis que les doigts fins de la jeune femme se saisissaient de son sexe gonflé avant de l'attirer à elle.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur lui, une vague de plaisir déferla dans son corps et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler. Il plongea les mains dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme, se mordant la lèvre, cherchant un moyen de ne pas se perdre totalement en elle.

- Doucement, balbutia-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Obéissante, elle s'écarta un peu de lui, jouant de la pointe de sa langue afin de l'habituer à son contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir repris le contrôle, Jack baissa la tête et observa la jeune femme qui continuait sa douce torture. Alors d'une légère pression, il l'incita à aller plus loin. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire séducteur se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam juste avant qu'elle ne le glisse de nouveau en elle, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

La vision de Carter à genoux devant lui lui semblait presque irréelle et pourtant, sa bouche glissait sur lui en un va et vient d'une intensité primitive. Il lui imposait un rythme qu'elle acceptait docilement et un soupir rauque s'échappait de sa gorge à chaque fois que la langue de Sam se permettait une caresse imprévue. Au bout de quelques si délicieuses minutes, Jack sentit le plaisir monter en lui, et crispa ses mains dans les boucles de la jeune femme afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il voulait la prendre, il en avait une envie douloureuse.

S'écartant de Sam, il se pencha, la souleva dans ses bras avec aisance, fit quelques pas et l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'étendre sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il prenait ses lèvres avec une avidité décuplée. Elle l'avait poussé à bout et il se sentait limite. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus.

Il recommença à la caresser, passant de ses épaules aux courbes de sa poitrine, chatouillant la pointe de ses lèvres, mordillant la chair jusqu'à la faire gémir. Il força l'ouverture de ses cuisses d'une pression du genou et elle se frotta contre lui, se cambrant sous le plaisir de cette simple caresse.

Ce fut son tour d'explorer son intimité, jouant de sa langue, caressant son bouton du pouce jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se crispe sous l'intensité de l'orgasme. Mais à peine retombait-elle sur le lit, la respiration courte, le regard voilé par le plaisir qu'il venait la recouvrir de son corps, plantant ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Un violent frisson la traversa de part en part tandis que de sa main, il se guidait lui-même avant de la prendre d'un long coup de rein.

Ils gémirent en même temps et Sam glissa ses mains sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se rejoignirent tandis qu'il plongeait de nouveau en elle, encore et encore, faisant déferler en eux des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus grandes. Elle se cambrait vers lui un peu plus à chaque fois pour l'accueillir encore plus loin, baisant sa peau avec une avidité particulière.

C'était « sa » chair, c'était « son » parfum. C'était « son » regard qui la dévorait à l'instant même, c'était dans « ses » yeux qu'elle se perdait totalement.

« Jack »

C'était « son » prénom qu'elle gémissait à n'en pas finir parce que c'était lui qui lui donnait cette impression unique d'être comblée. Unique et indescriptible.

Alors vint une vague plus grande encore, balayant tout sur son passage, lui donnant l'impression d'exploser. Elle se cambra une dernière fois et l'entendit gémir à son tour emporté par un même plaisir...  
Lorsqu'il retomba sur elle, Sam en eut le souffle coupé mais il se ressaisit très vite et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Désolé... souffla-t-il, cherchant à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire léger à travers son souffle haché.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Jack se redressa, amusé et planta son regard chocolat dans le sien. Il l'observa un instant puis se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser d'une tendresse infinie sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ça a été ? Tu ne m'as pas trouvé trop fatigué ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Sam secoua la tête, faussement agacée.

- Pourquoi les hommes veulent-ils toujours avoir confirmation qu'ils ont ou non été à la hauteur ?  
- C'est toi qui as émis un doute sur mes capacités, murmura-t-il en repoussant gentiment une boucle blonde collée sur sa joue humide.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu de doutes te concernant.  
- Argg ! C'est encore pire, finalement ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Tu as moins de chances d'être déçue face à un outsider !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

- C'était parfait, tu es content ?

Jack haussa les sourcils puis un sourire carnassier vint étirer ses lèvres.

- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé à tes gémissements mais je voulais juste te l'entendre dire.

Sam rougit violemment avant de se débattre pour se dégager. Il rit doucement mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je plaisante !

Jack finit par lui attraper les poignets et l'immobilisa.

- Tu sais que je peux me libérer facilement, dit-elle d'une voix lourde de menace.  
- Oui, mais pour cela il faudrait que tu me fasses mal... murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Et puis « facilement »… ça reste à prouver…

Il frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien et la jeune femme perdit aussitôt tout envie de vengeance.  
La sentant plus docile, il se recula légèrement et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Après quelques secondes de silence, Jack finit par soupirer.

- J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.  
- ... C'est vrai que presque huit ans, c'est un record. Tu n'es pas très dégourdi !

O'Neill lui lança un coup d'oeil blasé.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça !  
- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, frottant, à son tour, son nez contre le sien, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.  
- Cela dit, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très dégourdi. Mais si j'avais su ce que je ratais, j'aurais démissionné plus tôt.

Lui, pas dégourdi... C'était le monde à l'envers, songea-t-elle en laissant courir ses mains sur les muscles de son dos.

- Mmmm... soupira-t-il aussitôt avec délice.

Il se laissa faire quelques minutes puis finit par rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas que je me pousse ? Je dois être lourd.  
- Non ! répliqua-t-elle avant d'encercler ses reins de ses jambes nues. Maintenant que je t'ai entre mes cuisses, tu ne bouges plus.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua aussitôt, appréciant grandement cette idée.

- C'est vous le chef, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge offerte.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de gémir de plaisir. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, il laissa ses lèvres glisser lentement sur sa peau, bientôt remplacées par la pointe de sa langue.

- Où vas-tu ? murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas.  
- Entre tes cuisses...  
- Mmmmm...

**FIN**

Voilou ! J'ai osé utiliser la phrase que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais mettre dans une de mes fics… Ceux qui me connaissent la reconnaîtront et j'espère me pardonneront ! ;-)  
Je vais changer de pseudo : « Hito Guimauve »


End file.
